When He Left
by TailsDoll13
Summary: NOT YOUR TYPICAL CHAOS STORY. PLEASE READ "APOLLO!" FIRST. When Leo, Piper, Shazer, Nico, Jason, Frank, and Hazel arrive at CHB, they're hoping for some FUN! Right? So, imagine their surprise when they find out about the new it guy of CHB: Toby Brown, the guy who REALLY messed up Percy's life. Can they find Percy before Chaos takes over him? T for swearing. And toys. Shazer, OUT!
1. Chapter 1: Where it all begins

**YES I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THESE DANGED CHAOS STORIES.**

**But Percy's "half-brother" is more than meets the eye...**

**Anyway, this'll be staged a few weeks after Percy's disappearance, in which me, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Jason go back to CHB. Leo and Piper were spending time with their Roman sweethearts, while Nico and me were hanging out. Will and Elizabeth were out in town, along with the Hunters. So they're not affected. **

**PAIRINGS**

**ALL CANON COUPLES!**

**MeXNico**

**Leyna!**

**WillXElizabeth**

**Disclaimer: THERE IS NO WAY IN TARTARUS THAT I OWN PJO. IF I DID, THEIR WOULD ALREADY BE AN AWESOME CROSSOVER SERIES BETWEEN PJO AND THE KANE CHRONICLES.**

**WARNING: When I GET THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS SCARED OUT OF ME AND I SEE SOMETHING THAT MY INNOCENT EYES SHOULD NOT SEE, my language gets fowl. **

* * *

Chapter One: The fudge is Toby?!

(MY POV, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!)

Wow! I can't believe that we're all going back to CHB!

Ive been hanging out in Camp Jupiter for this first half of this summer, and Nico's shadow-traveled in once in awhile. But we've spent the last few weeks together, and it's been pretty fun!

Now, Nico's shadow-traveling back, along with me, Piper, and Leo, who were visiting their Roman sweethearts. But he's letting Frank, Hazel, and Jason come along!

Man! Can't wait to see Percy again!

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF THE 600+ BOOKS I HAVE IN MY ROOM (No, I really DO have over 600 books in my room!)***

"We're here! Please put your trays in the upright locked position," my boyfriend joked as we stood on top of Half-Blood Hill.

I punched his arm, half-joking, half-I-MEAN-IT! "Oh, be quiet, you."

Nico grinned back.

Hazel frowned. "Does anything else seem...different?"

Hm...She was right. There was something different about the air.

"Maybe Mr. D left?"

"Hey, I thought we would arrive around the time of the canoe races!" Piper grumbled.

But we could easily see the canoes parked at the dock. Funny. Usually, we could expect to see my OLDER half-brother, Percy, paddling ahead of the pack. But nobody seemed interested.

"Well, I'm gonna put my stuff in the Neptune cabin, while you guys tell Chiron and Mr. D that we're here!" I said, and started walking towards my cabin, before ANYONE could stop me.

Las I walked through camp, a few people waved. But most people stared...coolly at me. I checked to make sure that my twin daggers were in their scabbards. They were.

Something wasn't right.

As I passed by the Venus cabin, a group of girls were giggling. Something about someone named Toby Brown.

Must be some actor.

The air tingled uneasily as I walked towards my cabin. And then I knew something was up as soon as I saw the doorknob.

Tyson created a special doorknob decoration for Percy last winter: A blue hippocampus. It's been hanging on the doorknob since then, and Percy won't take it off.

The doorknob was bare.

And then I heard weird murmurs, coming from inside.

"C'mere a little closer..."

"OHHHH..."

The first voice was male, but unfamiliar. The second voice sounded like...

"Annabeth?" I said, swinging open the door.

And then my eyes fell on something that I did NOT need to see.

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF OCTAVIAN'S TEDDY BEARS***

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled, dropping my suitcase.

Annabeth and some GUY were sitting on MY bed, making out like there was NO tomorrow!

Annabeth turned towards me, and I could see that she was wearing a halter top. One that also happened to be cut VERY low. She also wore SHORT shorts and makeup.

This HAD to be a mistake. Maybe a girl joined the Venus cabin that looked like Annabeth?

But I looked at her again. This was Annabeth, all right. She had the same eyes. But they seemed kinda...glazed over, I guess.

"Oh, hi, Shazer. Just leave us."

Since WHEN did Annabeth say THAT?!

I got a good look at the guy.

He had black hair, and green eyes. But these weren't like Percy's. Instead, they were like a scum green. An unnatural green. He stared at me coolly.

"Yeah, we were in the MIDDLE of something here. Right, Annie?" he said. ANNIE?!

Enough. Was. ENOUGH.

"Okay! Looked, buster," I scowled, marching towards him. "I don't give a fudge about WHO the heck you are, or WHY you are MAKING OUT with a girl who has a BOYFRIEND, a BOYFRIEND who happens to be MY half-brother, but you have NO right to do it on MY bed. And Pluto knows what else happened on there!"

Annabeth gave out a weird laugh. "Oh, but he IS your half-brother. His name is Toby Brown."

I gave him a once-over. He wore the CHB shirt, along with jeans and sneakers. However, he didn't seem to have a weapon.

I frowned. "Then why haven't I heard of him yet?!"

"Oh, he only arrived, like, THREE weeks ago!"

"Whatever." I looked around. Percy's shield wasn't on the wall, and I saw no other trace of my bro. "Where's Percy?"

"Gone."

"Gone, like on-a-quest gone?"

"Gone, as in left camp."

The blood drained out of my head. "What?"

Annabeth huffed. "I SAID-"

"No, I heard you. But WHY did he leave?"

"Because I'M Poseidon's FAVORITE son, so he doesn't need any more of that Percy loser," Toby drawled, leaning back on MY bed. "Though I haven't heard of YOU yet."

I was hating this kid more and more by the second. "Well, I'm a daughter of NEPTUNE, and the last one barely survived the Titanic. So, if we're REALLY half-siblings," _And I hope not, you idiot _"You should know that already."

"Our old man's Roman side is weaker."

I tried to ignore that, and turned towards Annabeth. "When did he leave? And why?"

"Oh, two weeks ago. He caught me and Toby making out. What a loser. Why did I EVER like him?!" she answered, making bedroom eyes at Toby.

"You don't CARE?!"

"He could propose to me, then get run over by a care, and I SOOO wouldn't care!"

I couldn't take it anymore. "Both of you. Go do whatever you were doing in the Minerva cabin." I was getting REALLY pissed, and it's not wise to get me pissed. "I need to unpack." My eyes were probably shifting to that weird blue that meant somebody was about to get their butt whooped.

Ananbeth and Toby left, but not without shooting me resentful glares.

I waited ten seconds after the door slammed to make sure that they were gone, before I let all Pluto loose from my mouth.

After ten minutes of cursing, stomping, and ranting, I finally calmed down.

Somebody knocked on the door.

"I TOLD you guys already! No tricks on MY watch!"

"Um, it's me."

"Hello, Me. Y'know, ya sound a lot like my boyfriend, Nico."

"Ha ha ha...this is not time for jokes," Nico announced as he slammed the door behind him.

"Yup. Percy's missing. Toby's a jerk. Annabeth's acting like a Venus girl."

Nico frowned. "How did you-"

"They were FREAKING lying on my bed, making out like lunatics!" I yelled.

"Calm down!"

"Okay!" I sat down on Percy's bed, which had no trace that Percy had ever lived there.

"Anyways, we've all found out the whole story."

I frowned. "We?"

"Yeah, me, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo, Will, Elizabeth, and Thalia."

"What?!"

"The Hunters, Will, and Elizabeth were hanging out in West Virginia for awhile, then came back. Needless to say, none of them are too happy about Percy disappearing."

I stood up. "Wed better go see them."

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF CANDY***

* * *

**So!**

**Whad'ya all think?!**

**Truth be told, I'm probably gonna SUCK at this, but there's a first time for everything!**

**Anyway, how did all of these Chaos stories start? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW.**

**Owl from the Tootsie Pop commercial: LINE STEALER!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	2. Chapter 2: Percy can't sing!

**YAAAAAAAAAY FOOOOOOOOR QUUUUIIIIIIIIICK UUUUUUUPDAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEES!**

**Nico: Why are you extending all the vowels like that?**

**Me: YOU KNOW WHAT VOWELS ARE?! *faints***

**Nico: *cough* OVERDRAMATIC *cough***

**REVIEWS**

**Well, not too many reviews, so I'm not gonna go bananas having to answer them all! I DO like reviews, but answering A LOT of them gets stressful.**

**GirlHayley: I actually kinda like them. Maybe because I always feel like they're gonna get back together. PERCABETH...WILL ALWAYS EVER EVER...GET BACK TOGETHER! **

**sonofthetrigod: IT'S SO HARD TO BREAK UP PERCABETH I LUV THEM SO MUCH OF COURSE THEY'RE GETTING BACK TOGETHER T.T**

**Guest: NEW REVIEWER T.T YOU GET COOKIES! *magically rains cookies***

**Nico: Can I have a cookie?**

**Me: *makes the no face* NO. YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO BUTT IN WHEN I'M RESPONDING TO REVIEWS.**

**You live in Virginia! COOLIO! So does MrsEDarcy (Elizabeth is her character.) Thanx!**

**Disclaimer: (To the tune of "I'm A Little Teapot")**

**_I'M JUST A FANFIC AUTHOR_  
**

**_SHORT AND SWEET_**

**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING_**

**_I'M ONLY THIRTEEN_**

**_RICK RIORDAN OWNS PJO_**

**_YES HE DOES_**

**_GO ASK HIM_**

**_HE OWNS IT CUZ_**

**_I'M JUST A FANFIC AUTHOR_**

**_*repeats*_**

**Reyna: WHAT YOU DO SO NATURALLY...**

**Me: YOU ARE THE THUNDER AND I AM THE LIGHTENING...**

**Annabeth: AND IN EVERY WAY YOU KNOW...**

**Hazel: WHO YOU ARE AND TO ME IT'S EXCITING!**

**Piper: WHEN YOU KNOW IT'S MEANT TO BE!**

**All: EVERYTHING COMES NATURALLY, IT COMES NATURALLY...**

**Percy: *off-key* WHEN YOU'RE WITH ME BABBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**All: HOLY CHESTNUTS MAH EARS THEY ARE BLEEDING!**

* * *

(Jason's POV)

What the heck was going on?! Where WAS Percy?! Was there some other exchange going on?! Did the Egyptian gods exist as well?!

**(A/N: Oh, if only he knew...)**

"Chiron, are you SURE that you don't know where Percy is?!" Hazel asked again, sounded more and more panicked.

"I would have started searching for him already, but, unfortunately, the other campers do not care about him any more," Chiron sighed.

"It's like a spell..." my sister murmured.

Chiorn nodded gravely. "Exactly, Thalia."

"How are you not affected? Weren't you here?" Will asked.

"I was, and so was Mr. D. But this spell does not seem to affect immortals."

"So Daddy really was acting like that?" I could see tears welling up in Shazer's eyes. She loves her father a lot, since he treated her better than her mortal parents had.

Chiron looked abruptly out the window, his brow furrowed in thought. "It didn't seem like Poseidon. Something was off. He wasn't acting quite right..."

"Is there a picture or something that we can evaluate?"

"Good thinking, Elizabeth!" Nico praised, an arm around his girlfriend, obviously trying to make her feel better.

"We do not have one."

We all frowned.

"But I could draw a picture."

"You can draw?" Leo's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Lucky! Rey-Rey tried to teach me once, but I ended up making a taco-stealing machine from the pencils instead."

We all stared.

"What?! I ended up getting A LOT of tacos!"

"Well, now I know where my taco went," Frank huffed.

"Did you also take my tofu taco?" Piper inquired, not looking too happy.

Leo made a gagging face.

"Is that a yes?"

"I gave it back!"

"No you didn't."

"Well, Octavian made off with one of the tacos. So that must've been it," Leo clarified, then sweatdropped, anime-style.

This is gonna be one loooooooooooooooooooooooong meeting.

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF ALL THE TACOS THAT LEO STOLE***

"Done," Chiron said, and held up his drawing.

I whistled. "That's pretty good!"

"Thank you, my boy."

The image of Neptune definitely LOOKED like the god, but his toga wasn't right. Hm. Must've been a chi-whatever. It was also in color.

Shazer frowned. "It LOOKS like Daddy," she confirmed, her eyes sweeping over the paper. "Nothing about his clothing or posture screams 'THIS ISN'T NEPTUNE!'"

"Despite the fact there's like a bunch of crabs all over his shirt?" Leo asked.

"He wears shirts covered with lion fish."

Seems legit.

"What about the words he used?" my girlfriend asked.

"It sounded like Poseidon. And the way he moved. But they way he said things..."

"Like what?!" Elizabeth asked.

"He used, and I quote, 'This is my new son, Toby Brown! He is SO much better than Percy Jackson! Look at this guy! Isn't he just the best thing EVER?!"

Shazer was shaking her head WAAAAAAAAY before Chiron stopped. "Nope, Daddy would never say things like that! Minerva's rubbed off on him, and he doesn't speak like that."

"That's true," Elizabeth added, "I've met Lord Poseidon almost as much as her, and he never spoke in such a way."

"Maybe Toby did something?" Thalia said.

"Aside from that. Where will we find Percy?" I changed the subject.

"We've checked in with Paul and Sally, and then haven't seen a trace of Percy. Mind you, they're not taking this situation so well."

Annabeth told me how hysterical his mom and stepdad were when Percy disappeared the first time, and I found it hard to imagine the panic that they were feeling now.

"What about Camp Jupiter? I can Iris-Message them!" I volunteered.

***ONE IRIS MESSAGE LATER***

"They're keeping an eye out. Apparently, the spell's only staying wherever Toby is," I summarized, sliding back into my seat.

Chiron seemed happy about that.

"But he probably thinks that Camp Jupiter isn't safe, though. Where else can he go?" Shazer argued.

Chiron shrugged, then stood up, stretching. "We shall discuss this subject after dinner."

* * *

**You like?**

**BTW, there's this HILARIOUS story called "Baby Got Back" by ExceedinglyPeculiarChick. It's about Leo not being able to sing. **

**I DARE you to try not to pee yourself laughing. **

**I DARE you.**

**Piper: Is everyone's ears okay?**

**Annabeth: What? I can't hear you; I put stuff on my ears to make them heal faster cause they're not okay!**

**Hazel: I TOLD you that singing was a BAD idea.**

**Me: It was "Naturally!" Plus, I didn't know that Percy listened to my iPod!**

**Reyna: It reminds me of listening to Octavian trying to give orders during the war games-he's either ordering the First Cohort to hold the line or he's trying to achieve his lifelong dream of becoming Beyonce. **

**Everyone: *laughs***

**Percy: I'm not THAT bad. **

**Annabeth: If the Muses could've given zeros during the duet contest, you would've gotten a zero in skill.**

**Percy: Threaten me with a golf club when we practice nextetimesmetimes then! That's how Nico improved. **

**Nico: I don't recommend it. It's actually quite painful.**

**Me: If I recall correctly, you were begging for mercy. **

**Nico: STOP it, you're making me sound like a coward! Which I'm not!**

**Hazel: Said the boy who ran away screaming when they let Hannibal out of his pen for the first time since we came to Camp Jupiter, and he came waking over.**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


End file.
